Changing Blood
by Mephonix
Summary: Daisy was in love. She and Waluigi could never be separated. That was until she found out that her lover was a Vampire. Waluigi is now desperate to make her like him. This is a story, about the two, and the one conflict. Life or Death?
1. Changing Blood Intro

**Changing Blood Intro**

"Tap. Tap. Tap."

"Oh Daisy!"

"GO AWAY!"

"DAISY?"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Walugi's thin bony fingers wrapped around the handle of Princess Daisy's bedroom door.

"The doors locked."

"click."

Peeking around the door, a wide smile came across Waluigi's face, as he watched the princess,wearing a white, thin laced night dress that barley covered her knees, leap from her bed into the corner with her bedside lamp in her hand, holding it out like a sword, trembling.

"Stay Away from me!"

Waluigi slammed his hands onto her red satin sheets scaring the princess even more, "What's the matter Daisy? Just yesterday your whole outlook on me was different, and today, you look at me like you've seen a ghost."

He walked around the bed, "Does one little new fact about my life, change the way you think of me? Or even your love for me?"

"LOVE? I didn't know you were a FREAK, A MONSTER! THAT CHANGES ALOT WALUIGI!" Daisy was still backed into the corner, swiping the lamp at Waluigi,"BACK!"

The lanky man's eyes lowered, and rolled, "You know, princess..." Waluigi snatched the lamp from the red haired woman's hand and threw it across the room shattering the thin bulb in it, "What I am really doesn't have to change your view on me."

Daisy's eyes narrowed in fear as he pinned her against the wall.

"Should anything change..." Waluigi leaned into her ear, "Cause I'm a vampire?"

The word, though she knew what he was made her jump. She had found out mere hours before, and she couldn't believe it was true.

He was a blood thirty monster. The word "Vampire" kept ringing through her head, over and over.

Waluigi still stared at her, with a smile coming from the corner of his lips, and his eyes halfway shut. "Answer me, should it change..." He pressed his body against hers harder against the wall, "Anything?"

"I...I..."

"You don't have an answer do you?" Waluigi smiled.

"You didn't give me...a chance...to say any-"

"Because there's no need to Daisy." Waluigi was now breathing down her neck, "Is it cause you think I'll hurt you?"

"Please just go Waluigi..." begged Daisy, "I've been through enough as it is, and I don't-"

"Don't what?" growled Waluigi, "Want every one getting upset with me, and what I am?"

Waluigi black beaded eyes narrowed as he angrily threw her to her bed, pinning her to it he sternly looked in her eyes.

"New flash Princess, I'm A Wario brother, and that enough is a disgrace to the Mushroom Kingdom, and you are afraid that something will happen to you, cause you are with not only an outcast but a vampire as well?"

His forehead touched hers. Daisy was having to now cross her eyes to see him straight, "Get your priorities STRAIGHT!"

"I ALREADY HAVE!" snapped Daisy, "You, just don't understand the predicament that I'm in!"

"Other than me..." Waluigi lowered his voice, "What could be your predicament?"

"Well...uh..." Daisy still shook.

"Just give up already, and accept me for who I am."

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?"

"Then... I'll just make you..."

Waluigi then muffled the princess in a deep, and forceful kiss, and before Daisy could protest, her world went black.


	2. Changing Blood Chapter 1

**Changing Blood Chapter 1**

Daisy's world may have gone blank for a moment, but Waluigi knew her weaknesses. It never took much for her to give into his wiles, no matter what he was.

Their relationship had already been built WAY before Daisy found out that Waluigi was part of the living dead, and it didn't matter, if Waluigi wanted something he always got it.

Waluigi had seduced her, both physically and mentally, and under his control she was powerless.

"Now thats more like it." Waluigi breathed deeply, exhaling loudly.

A crooked smile came across his face, "There's no need to fear me Daisy, I'm no different than I was before. My love hasn't changed for you... and..."

He leaned into her neck, close to her ear, "And I highly doubt your love has changed either."

Waluigi still had his body weight still pressed against Daisy's body making her body almost feel like it wasn't even there, but that feeling changed when Waluigi nibbled on her ear.

He chuckled, "I could carry this further, you know, but..." He pulled himself back, "I think I'll let you sleep on it."

"Waluigi..please..."

Daisy didn't know what to think as she saw the thin lanky man stand up, she didn't know if she was relieved or upset.

All she knew was that he was always one for tricks. He was bad about doing that, he'd mess around with her, touching the right spots in her body that would make her toes curl. He'd turned her on, stop, and then he'd leave, making her both upset, and desperate to see him again.

He had a habit of leaving for days. Then when he did show... it was like a small spark in her body exploded into a HUGE fire works show, and nothing would stop them from doing their escapade.

The thing was, is that now, he was slowly walking toward the door, and after all that had transpired, she really didn't know if she wanted him to leave or not. What she did know, was that she knew, eventually he's get what he ultimately wanted from her.

Her life.

Waluigi had his hand on her door handle again, "Do you think that I'm actually going to leave though?"

Daisy's heart jumped, "What?" She pushed herself up and bunched the bedsheet around the end of her night dress.

Waluigi pushed the door shut, "I said, I'd let you sleep on it, that didn't mean I would be leaving."

"No, I would never even CONSIDER falling asleep with you in my room, with how you are, no way, no chance!"

Waluigi lept back from the door on to the the bed beside her, " No chance eh?" He clasped her face in his palm, "Daisy, what I want, and have planned for you as of now is none of your concern, as of now, you need rest, and the only way THAT'S gonna happen is if you sleep."

"What you want me to sleep so I can become your chew toy?"

Chew toy. Waluigi chuckled at that, "What's wrong with a little nibble or two besides, like I said, I won't hurt you... too much."

Daisy jumped again as Waluigi let out a dark chuckle, "You sadistic, no good for nothing..."

Waluigi firmly pressed his palm against her shoulder making her sink back to the bed, "Save the kind words, GO to sleep."

Daisy couldn't protest, what could she do? He was stronger than her, and a lot more smarter, so she sighed, "Fine. JUST get off my bed, and stay off."

"Alright, will do, just don't think I'll be like that for the whole night." he laughed again before kissing her forehead and walking over toward a small rocking chair in front of her window. Which was covered in lace white curtains, and the moon poured through it like sugar.

"Sleep well Daisy." Waluigi sat.

"Yeah right." sneered the princess and she turned her back to him, and angrily threw the blankets over her body.

Slowly drifting to sleep Daisy couldn't help but over hear Waluigi humming to the death march, and more or less, that little tune, is what lulled her to sleep.


	3. Changing Blood Chapter 2

**Changing Blood Chapter 2**

Waluigi watched as Princess Daisy Slowly drifted off to sleep. His gaze then turned outside the window behind him at a nearly full moon. It was time for him to take off. He had some unfinished business to take care of, at least before sunset.

Standing up he opened up the large double panned window, and leapt onto the sill. He looked back at Daisy before staring off into the sky and down toward the ground of her four story mansion.

He then jumped, but before he hit the ground, Waluigi yowled as two dark, black and purple wings, burst forth from his back.

Then like a bat out of hell he shot off toward the sky, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Not far from Princess Daisy's Mansion, Mario's younger brother Luigi was wiping down the counter at a local bar he worked at, The Poison Shroom.<p>

"Hit me again, Luigi."

The green clad man rolled his eyes.

"Again Wario?" Luigi Walked over toward a bottle of Bell's Scotch Whiskey, "You know, you shouldn't let that woman eat you up like this."

Wario slammed his shot glass down and turned his drunken eyes up from it, "I'll... do as I wish. Mona's not gonna be in my way any more."

Luigi shook his head, as he filled the shot glass "Well this is going the be the last one for you for the night, its basically closing time."

"That's what you say." Wario then chugged the glass.

"It's the rules of the bar, you better start walking on home." Luigi turned and put the bottle on the shelf with the rest of the brightly lit up liquors.

"Yeah yeah, i'm going I'm going." Wario slowly stood throwing some red coins on the bar, "I'll be back tommorrow, I expect you to be here with the rest of that bottle of scotch."

"Oh don't worry I'll be here like always, its the only way I can pay my rent ya know."

Wario then staggered out of the bar.

Moments later Luigi locked up the place and turned out onto the sidewalk. A cold brisk wind was blowing as Luigi threw his hands into his jacket pockets.

Slowly walking down the side walk, a nearby street light started to flicker. Luigi shook it off as nothing as he looked off into the distance up the road. He wasn't far from his house, and couldn't wait to get inside and get a nice cup of apple cider and prop his feet up with some TV.

Luigi smiled a bit, but that smile was soon wiped off of his face when a dark figure from the alley way reached out and pulled the Mario brother into the darkness along with him.

The man kicked and screamed, but it was no use. Cold bony fingers had already wrapped around the side of his face. He was trapped.

It was like a dog was attacking him, ripping away at his life, Luigi could only see the fading shades of the bright moon above as he felt himself slipping away.

Soon after the dark figure walked out from the alley way, smiling yet again. Waluigi was now covered in a dark red crimson film. Luigi was barley alive, but Waluigi, was majorly full.

He then took off into the darkness again, his wings spread, and he was gone.


	4. Changing Blood Chapter 3

**Changing Blood Chapter 3**

by =ShadamyMephonic

Wario slowly staggered slowly onto the porch of his house. His feet drug along the wooden boards, before stopping in front of the door. Slowly patting at his pockets, he suddenly realized that his keys were missing.

"Damn it." cursed Wario under his breath, "Don't tell me I've gotta walk all the way back to the bar..."

He growled, turning back around,"Hopefully Luigi hasn't left."Wario then took back off into the direction of the bar, still feeling woosy from being drunk.

* * *

><p>Waluigi had flown back toward his own house deep within the darkened Lane of Grimice. Slowly his wings retracted back into his body. What he did may have been cruel, but Luigi had it coming to him.<p>

Of course, he had more than one reason that he attacked wasn't only because he didn't like him, or for that one time he fooled around with Daisy after she had gotten drunk. (Which Daisy didn't know Waluigi knew.) Waluigi had a keen hatred for the younger Mario brother, ever since they were teens, way before he was changed into what he was now.

Waluigi was still at the age of 39. He wasn't an old vampire, and that, well didn't change much, on how skilled he was in the art of finding his prey, and taking away their feeble little lives.

Which Waluigi, in truth had no respect for life. To him, it really didn't mean nothing but a way of being held back from someone's full potential.

In fact, he actually liked being a member of the living dead. Though, his problem was he only knew of one other like him. The one that turned him.

Even still. He didn't care. Cause if he had his way, soon Princess Daisy would be like him too. All he was doing, was waiting on the right time, when she'd literally beg him to change her.

The only thing he could do now is wait, and slowly manipulate her.

Waluigi slowly walked through the door of his house, slamming it loudly, he quickly dashed up the stairs.

For one, he needed a bath. He was still covered, in the blood of Luigi Mario, and the last thing he needed was to go back to Daisy's like that.

Waluigi peeled off his usual trademark dark purple long sleeved shirt, and dark, nearly black overalls. Which of course were now crusted in dry blood. Around under his chin, it looked the same way.

Now, bare skinned, the thin man turned on the water in his walk in shower. He then shut the door as he stepped in. Looking down at his feet Waluigi watched, as the once clear water, flowed down across his body, slowly being colored pink, from the dried blood, and go down the drain. Waluigi smiled again as he shook his head.

"Its amazing how easy it is for your life to go down the drain."

After cleaning himself, Waluigi got back dressed, but instead this time he wore a white tee-shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket. He brushed his hair a bit, and slowly walked toward his door.

He then made his way back to Daisy's house.

* * *

><p>Wario was still walking toward the bar, mumbling still under his breath.<p>

Not far from him, he saw a flickering street light. "They need to fix that damn thing..." complained Wario stopping, "I'm mean seriously, would it kill some one to just make this place look good for once."

He growled, as he got ready to walk again. Suddenly he heard a scratching noise, followed by light eyes cut from side to side as he tried to pin point the exact place the sound was coming from.

Then it caught his eye, a hand sticking out from the shadows of a dark alley way. Stepping closer Wario gasped as he saw Luigi, sprawled out in red crimson, gasping for air, as blood poured from the side of his neck and from his gaped open mouth.

"Help...Me...


End file.
